


Welcome

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Gallagher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

The sun shining through the window is faint but bright enough to rouse Ian from his sleep. Ian moves his arm over his eyes and rolls over only to be stopped by a weight on his chest. Glancing down he remembers the party Fiona threw last night; remembers Mickey drinking until he passed out. Ian remembers carrying Mickey upstairs with his family cat-calling him along the way and fights the laugh bubbling up in his chest. Mickey looks peaceful when he sleeps, the wrinkles of distrust and anger smooth out and leave only pale smooth skin. Mickey is snoring softly and Ian can not bring himself to wake up and instead runs his hand trough Mickey's hair as Lip enters the room.

" Fiona wants to know if ya'll want breakfast? " Lip ask with a snort.

" Tell her sure, but to just wrap it up for me to reheat later, I don't wanna wake him just yet, " Ian replies.

" Sure thing, " Lip replies and turns to leave nearly crashing into Carl.

" Ian, Lip, Fiona wants to know if Mickey is allergic to anything? " Carl asks.

" Nah, but he won't eat sunny side up eggs, he's got a weak stomach and the runny yolk makes him sick, " Ian says with a smile.

" What a wuss! " Carl laughs.

Before Ian can defend Mickey's honor Debbie is in the room. " Ian, does Mickey like butter and syrup on his pancakes or should I get out the berries we were saving? "

" Just syrup, Debbs, " Ian says with a huge grin.

" What is taking you all so long? " Fiona yells as she enters the room only to be shushed by all of her siblings.

" Mickey's still asleep Fi, " Ian says quietly.

" Oh my gosh he's adorable when he sleeps. Vee has got to see this! " Fiona says as she dials Vee's number on the phone.

A few Moments later Ian's room is packed, all the Gallaghers plus Kev and Vee have gathered around the bed for a chance to see the great bad ass Mickey Milkovich cuddled up to Ian like a teddy bear. Ian isn't surprised that Mickey chooses this moment to stir, he's so used to watching his back he can probably feel their eyes on him in his sleep. Mickey groans and digs his face into Ian's shoulder before cracking one eye open. Mickey is still for a moment and then shoots up and drags the covers over his and Ian's shirtless torsos.

" What the fuck !? " Mickey yells, but the only response he gets is a chorus of " welcome to the family! "


End file.
